It Seems Like Destiny
by JonK12690
Summary: Stan has been heartbroken ever since Wendy left him for Token. But now that Wendy and Token have broken up, could this be Stan's chance to regain the girl of his dreams? Or will he chicken out? StanXWendy, KyleXBebe Reviews appreciated!
1. Prologue

Stan Marsh was a typical fourth grade boy. He liked playing space invaders, detectives and lord of the rings with his friends. He played quarterback on the school's football team the South Park Cows. He got pretty solid grades, and he was generally a nice kid.

One thing that stood out among his list of accomplishments was his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. Most of his friends were still in that "girls are lame" stage, but not Stan. From the moment he first met Wendy he knew there was something special about her (and if that wasn't enough of an indicator, the vomit he usually sprayed at her every time she talked to him most certainly was). Wendy was a walking angel in his eyes. She could do no wrong, and the ground she walked upon was blessed.

All of his friends gave him trouble for it, especially Cartman, but he didn't care. Stan genuinely considered Wendy to be the best thing to ever happen to him. Stan didn't truly understand just how much Wendy meant to him until she dumped him for Token Black. The weeks that followed were some of the worst of his life. He put on the tough guy façade for his friends, called her a bitch and all that. But beneath all of it, he was in pain. Wendy's relationship with Token lasted all of two weeks. Though Stan never really learned why they had broken up, he gathered that it had something to do with what Token perceived as a lack of devotion on Wendy's end.

Of course when Stan learned of their break up his mood took a huge swing upwards, though he did his best to hide it. When Kyle told Stan about the break up, Stan merely replied with an "Uh…cool." Being Stan's best friend, Kyle was well aware of the fact that Stan was hiding his real reaction inside.

Kyle was also aware of how much Wendy meant to Stan. No one really knew it, but he had sort of engineered the break up between Wendy and Token. Nothing drastic, just simple statements to Token designed to make him doubt his relationship with Wendy. Kyle managed to convince Token that Wendy was a walking "ball and chain". Being the self proclaimed "lady-killer" that he was, Token began to realize that being with Wendy meant he couldn't be a lady-killer, which in turn was a buzz killer.

Kyle managed to do all of that and more. He spoke to Wendy without anyone else's knowledge. Wendy didn't seem one-hundred percent over Stan, and you can bet your bottom dollar that Kyle knew how to exploit that. He talked about times he remembered Stan and Wendy being happy together. Eventually Wendy broke down and began to cry. She told Kyle about how she still cared about Stan, but that Stan had seemed uninterested. Kyle managed to convince her otherwise, and told her about how much it had affected Stan when Wendy broke it off with him.

Now that both Stan and Wendy were in a position to make something happen, Kyle figured it was only a matter of time before they got back together.

_I wonder if it will be instantaneous_ Kyle thought to himself.

_I know Stan still likes Wendy, even if he won't admit it. I've done way too much scheming for them to stare at each other from afar._

Kyle paused for a moment, putting his hands to his head and trying to make his brain work harder.

_If they don't make any moves towards each other, they'll only drift further apart. If only there was something going on that would give Stan and Wendy a reason to hang out together…Oh well, I'll just worry about it in the morning._

With that, Kyle took off his same old green hat, brushed his teeth, got into his pajamas and went to bed. He could already feel a headache coming on, and the events of tomorrow hadn't even happened yet… 


	2. Pick Your Poison

The cold snow felt good on his hands. Stan Marsh was the first one to arrive at the bus stop that morning. He made a snow ball and played with it. Working it over in his hands, the wet cool touch felt good for some reason. There was something about new snow that made Stan feel…calm.

"Hey dude" Stan's best friend Kyle walked up to him.

"Hey Kyle" Stan replied. "How come you were so late this morning?"

"Late…dude I'm like five minutes earlier than I normally get here" Kyle replied.

"Sorry…guess I didn't really notice what time it was…"

"You look really tired, Stan…are you having trouble sleeping again?"

"Nah I'm okay"

Cartman and Kenny were approaching the bus stop, a welcome distraction for Stan from the conversation he was having with Kyle. He hadn't been sleeping lately. He wasn't eating much either. Lately all he could seem to think about was the girl with the long black hair and the pink hat. Everything was reminding him of her; shows on television, his homework and just about everything else. He had really hoped that after a couple months the wound he received from the break up would have been healed by now. It seemed that the scar ran deeper than he initially thought.

"What's goin on fags?" Cartman said in his usual vulgar tone.

"Shut up fatass" Stan snapped. He wasn't really in the mood to listen to Cartman's stupid comments.

"Ay! I am not fat! I'm just big boned!"

"Cartman, bones don't make you wider than you are tall" Kyle replied

"He's like a walking chode" Kenny stated. All of the boys except Cartman laughed for a good thirty seconds.

"I hate you gahs…" Cartman muttered.

The bus pulled up, and they all got on. Stan and Kyle did their usual thing and sat together, and Cartman and Kenny took the seat in front of them. They sat in these same seats every day, just like pretty much everyone else on the bus. It was a ritual at this point in their lives. Though his friends didn't know it, the reason they sat in these seats was because it placed him right near a seat that was always occupied by two girls, the important one wearing the pink hat. He very rarely talked to her, but just being close to Wendy made his stomach do flips. Or at least it used to. Nowadays it only made him feel depressed, but he would never move his seat now. It would tip off his friends to his true feelings. As far as they knew he didn't care about Wendy, and that's the way he wanted it to stay.

"Alright Children time to take your seats" Mr. Garrison said as he walked in. "Today we're going to learn about balancing budgets."

"Awwww" the whole class whined harmoniously.

"Now hang on children it won't be that bad. Instead of standing up here and talking about it, I'm gonna let you balance a real budget with real money."

"Sweet" Cartman had that familiar look in his eyes.

"I'll be pairing you kids up into couples to help simulate real life situations. Most of the time you have to think about more than one person when you plan a budget." Mr. Garrison explained.

"I hope he doesn't partner me up with Cartman" Kyle said. "He'll spend his whole budget on cheesy poofs and snacky cakes."

All of the kids around Kyle laughed.

"Ay! At least I wouldn't keep all of the money for myself you damn Jew!" Cartman replied.

"Don't stereotype my people fatass!"

"Children please!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "Luckily neither of you will have to worry about that happening. Principal Victoria is coming down hard on me lately for being too gay lately. All of you will be partners with someone of the opposite sex."

_Oh Jesus…god I hope he doesn't partner me with Wendy…_ Stan thought to himself. He couldn't even imagine how awkward it would be. He took a brief moment to glance at Wendy, and she seemed to be sharing the same nervous feeling that he was.

Mr. Garrison began to name the partners. "Heidi you'll be with Kenny"…

"So they'll have no money, then?" Cartman said in his smartass tone.

"Fuck you asshole!" Kenny yelled. Fortunately for Kenny his parka always muffled his voice, so he never got in trouble for what he said in class. That or Mr. Garrison didn't care. Honestly it was probably a combination of both.

"Eric you'll be with Red"

"Goddamnit" Red rolled her eyes and sighed as she learned her partner's name.

"Token you'll be with Rebecca"

As Mr. Garrison said this, Stan couldn't help but feel a slight amount of relief come over him. Not that he had any desire to be Wendy's partner; he just didn't want to have to relive that experience.

"Milley you'll be with Craig"

_Jesus I wish he'd just call my name and get it over with _Stan thought.

"Stan you'll be with…" Mr. Garrison paused for a moment as though he was making a major life choice. The moment felt like an eternity. Stan watched as Mr. Garrison's hand hovered over several different girl's names.

"…Wendy"

He felt his stomach churn. _God how did I know this would happen…_

Stan dared to look over at Wendy to gauge her reaction. Unfortunately for Stan, Wendy seemed to have the same idea at the exact same time. Their eyes met, and Wendy gave a nervous half smile. Stan did his best to do the same, but he felt like the face he made was anything but a smile.

"Dude you think you'll be okay?" Kyle asked Stan

"Yeah dude I'll be fine"

"You sure you don't want to switch partners?"

"Who's yours?"

"He hasn't called my name yet"

"And Kyle you'll be with Bebe"

Kyle looked over at Bebe and smiled. She did the same, and both turned a light shade of pink on eye contact.

"Dude…you okay?" Stan tried to regain his friend's attention. "…dude? Earth to Kyle" He was unresponsive, so Stan kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch dude" Kyle cried

"Sorry man you just like lost all contact with the Earth there for a second." Stan paused for a second, wondering if he should even bother to ask. "Dude…is there something going on between you and Bebe?"

"No way dude. Girls are lame, remember?" Kyle's reply was half-hearted. Stan knew something was up, but he decided not to push the envelope any further and dropped it.

"So do you still wanna switch with me?" Stan asked

"Switch what?"

"Partners dude"

"Oh…no I think I'm good"

"Dude weak"

"Honestly Stan I think this will be good for you. Maybe you'll be able to bury the hatchet with Wendy."

"Dude why the hell would we wanna bury an axe?"

"…nevermind dude"

"Now children the school has given us enough money so that each of the pairs will have twenty dollars" Mr. Garrison continued. "You are to make sure that you have ten dollars left by the time you come back to class on Friday. If you come to class on Friday without the ten dollars then you get an F"

"Dude this will be the easiest A ever" Cartman said. "I'll just spend all the money, and then tell my mom that I need ten dollars for a field trip or something"

"Now I know you're thinking you can just spend all of this and bring a new ten dollars into class. I've marked all of the bills with a special kind of marker that you can only see with an ultra violet light. You need to save one of your two ten dollar bills. I'll know if they're real or not on Friday"

"Goddamnit…" Cartman muttered.

"You and your partner need to spend this money together. I'll need to see receipts to know that you've spent it. I'm going to give you all two choices on this. Most couples tend to spend their extra money on entertainment, the most common of which are either dining out or going to the movies."

_God this just keeps getting worse…_ Stan thought

"I've given the managers of the Movie Theater and Whistlin Willy's photos of all of you. So I'll also know whether or not you actually went and spent the money" Mr. Garrison continued.

_There's no way around this _Stan thought. _I'm going to be forced to either see a movie with Wendy or go out to dinner with her. Talk about picking your poison…_ Despite the way Stan was thinking, somewhere deep inside of him he felt a small tingle of joy. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but it was there.


	3. Losing Hope

"Go deep Token!" Cartman yelled as he threw the ball. "Not that deep you black asshole!"

It was recess, normally the best time of day for Stan. Normally he would be out there on the field playing football with his friends, but he couldn't seem to get up off of the bench he was sitting on. Instead he merely sat there with his in his hands, staring at the ground. He was still trying to figure out he was going to handle this whole situation with Wendy.

Maybe she'll be cool about it…Stan thought to himself. You did kinda call her a bitch…but it's been a while since then. Maybe she's forgotten about that.

Stan looked up from the snow. He looked past his friends playing football over to the jungle gym, where Wendy was talking with Bebe and Heidi. Wendy was doing most of the talking, which wasn't anything unusual. What was different was the look on her face. She seemed…confused.

Maybe she really does feel the same way as I do…No she broke up with you man. Like she really cares about you. She's probably talking about some girl stuff like make-up or shoes or something…

Just then at that very moment, Wendy began walking towards him. Stan began to panic on the inside. With every step she took she got closer to him, eliminating all other possible destinations but the bench he was sitting on. She was almost to him now, he knew there was no avoiding it.

"Hey Stan" Wendy said in her usual cute tone. There was something about the way she said those two words. They were two simple words that he heard many times a day. It was amazing what she could do to him with them, even now.

"Oh…hey Wendy" Stan replied. "What's up?"

"Not much…" The moment was so awkward that you could feel it in the air. The air literally felt heavy on Stan, like his whole body was weighted down. "So we're gonna be partners for the class project?"

"Yeah…I guess"

"Yeah…so anyways the reason I came over was because I wanted to ask you if it was cool if we brought Bebe and Kyle with us"

"Yeah that should be fine"

"Okay cool. Thanks Stan" She gave him a small smile and walked back to Bebe and Heidi. Bebe's face lit up when Wendy began to talk to her.

Something's not right here… Stan thought to himself. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was out of place.

"Hey dude" Kyle walked over. "Aren't you gonna play football with us?"

"Yeah sorry I was just…talking to Wendy about our project…"

"How'd it go?"

"Fine…Wendy wants us to go with you and Bebe."

"Oh really? That's fine with me I guess"

"Kyle…you guys aren't trying to set us up are you?"

"What are you talking about Stan?"

"Wendy and I. Are you trying to get us back together?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I saw the way you and Bebe were kind of looking at each other earlier…"

"Dude there's nothing between Bebe and I. Besides I thought you didn't care about Wendy anymore"

"I..." Stan started, but was cut off.

"Stan we need you at quarterback you black asshole!" Cartman yelled. It was the second time that day that Cartman had interrupted a conversation just in time.

After recess Mr. Garrison proceeded to talk some more about famous people and their problems. When the final bell rang, Stan walked straight from class to his locker and from there straight to the bus. He had had enough awkward moments for one day.

Wendy took a more casual approach to her locker. She was still thinking about the upcoming week's events. She was glad that Bebe came up with the idea for Bebe and Kyle to go along with Stan and her. It would hopefully make it a little less awkward. After what Kyle had told her a couple weeks ago, she realized that she never really stopped caring for Stan. She had hoped that Stan would begin to show that he still liked her, but she had yet to see any vomit at all. As weird as it was, that was the tell-tale sign for her. Combine that with the way Stan very casually addressed her today and it led her to feel confused and even slightly depressed. She was starting to lose any hope that Stan would look her way ever again…

"Hey Wendy" Kyle said as he walked by. It took a moment for Wendy to respond.

"Oh…hey Kyle" The look on her face defined confusion.

"You okay? You look…" Kyle contemplated his words carefully. He knew how sensitive girls could be. "…well you don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Just a bad day I guess" She sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll come around" Kyle said in a comforting tone. He put a hand on Wendy's arm trying to make her feel better.

"I'm fine Kyle…really"

Wendy walked away before Kyle could say any more.

_Goddamnit this is gonna be harder than I thought…_Kyle thought.

"Hey Kyle"

Kyle swerved around to identify the person calling him, even though he already knew who it was. It was weird that her voice was affecting him at all. Kyle was still pretty sure that girls were really super lame, but he got almost uneasy when she was around; uneasy in a good way.

"Oh….hey Bebe" Kyle tried to hold back the grin he felt coming on, but he was pretty sure a bit of it crept onto his face. She smiled back.

"Any luck with Wendy?"

"She didn't seem to buy it…"

"Damn. I was hoping that she would listen to you since you're his best friend and all."

"Are you still gonna try and talk to Stan?"

"Yeah as long as you think it's still a good idea"

"I think it is. Just make sure you do everything we talked about"

"Right. When I get on the bus I'll sit down next to Stan. When he asks why I'm sitting there, I say that you are super pissed off at him and that you don't want to sit with him."

"Right, and I do the same with Wendy. As long as we make sure that we're the last people on the bus, those two seats should be the only two open."

"Yeah. And if we're bailing, you'll say 'Peel me off the ceiling'?"

"You're really good at this stuff Bebe…" Kyle didn't even realize he had said it until the sound hit his ears. Bebe looked a little pink in the face when Kyle looked up at her from the ground.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just bad like that" She winked and smiled at him.

He almost said "gross dude" out of routine, but something stopped him this time. Kyle wasn't one who generally enjoyed moments like this; moments where he had no idea what the hell was going on. _I guess it's bound to happen sometime…_ Kyle thought to himself as he smiled back briefly.

"Alright we should get going now, or else we might miss the bus entirely" Bebe said.

"Yeah…right" Kyle picked up his things and made his way towards the exit. _Should be one hell of a bus ride…_he thought.


	4. Good Intentions

_His ass is still smokin hot…_Bebe realized she was probably staring at this point, and pulled her eyes away from Kyle's rear. She was really impressed with Kyle's amount of concern for his friend…among other things. Kyle had always seemed to be a caring guy, and she was drawn to that. Bebe tended to be a bit more reckless, so he seemed like a potential safety blanket.

Kyle turned around right before they got to the bus.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked Bebe with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's do this" She smiled back.

They walked up the stairs onto the bus. It was the same chaotic scene that it was every day. Ever since they had lost Ms. Crabtree, the bus had become a breeding ground for all sorts of chaos. The new bus driver was about as stern as a sack of crap. Most of the time he just sat there and muttered under his breath. Bebe had managed to hear him once and ever since then she'd been sure to stay on his good side.

As the two walked down the aisle past all of the kids being bullied and paper airplanes whizzing by, they began to put their plan into action. Kyle nodded to Bebe, and she stormed past Wendy in that stereotypical "we're not talking" fashion, and a clueless look came over Wendy's face. Kyle took his place next to Wendy, and Bebe kept walking till she reached Stan a couple seats back.

Stan looked at Bebe like she had three heads.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Stan asked her in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Kyle said he was pissed at you, and that he doesn't want to sit here. This is the only seat left."

_Wait a minute…_Stan started getting suspicious. _Why the hell would Kyle want to sit with Wendy? Unless he's trying to make a move on her! That unbelievable asshole! I'll kill him!_

"Stan can I talk to you about something?" Bebe asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" Stan grumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you about…" Bebe paused for a moment "I wanna talk to you about Wendy"

As soon as she said Wendy's name the level of Stan's attentiveness jumped.

"What about her?"

"Well…it's hard for her to admit, but I think she really misses you…"

"If she misses me so much then why did she dump me?"

"She felt like you didn't care Stan"

"I had Elton John write a song for her. I don't know what more I could have done"

"Honestly Stan the actions that mean most to girls are things that come directly from you. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she appreciated it. But if the song was written and played by you it would mean much more to her. Even if the song was way worse"

"Whatever Bebe…It's not like it matters anyway. She dumped me a long time ago. It's been over for a while now. Why should I even think about Wendy again after the way she just tossed me in the trash like that?"

"People make mistakes Stan. You know she only dated Token for like two weeks?"

"What did she get bored of him too?"

"No Stan I think she realized she made a mistake by leaving you"

"Well she should have thought about that before she left me. How could I ever trust her again Bebe? How?"

"I can't answer that Stan. All I'm saying is maybe you and Wendy kind of left things…unsettled. Maybe you can at least bury the hatchet?"

"Seriously why do people keep telling me to bury axes?"

"…never mind"

"Doesn't look like it matters anyway…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle's moving in on her right now."

Bebe looked up to where Kyle and Wendy were sitting. They did seem to smiling a lot..._What if Stan is right? What if Kyle's just doing all this to move in on Wendy?_ _No that can't be. Kyle even said that Wendy told him she still has some feelings for Stan…but then again she had feelings for Stan when she moved on to Token…_

"That was the only seat left Stan"

Things with Kyle and Wendy were going a little better than they were for Stan and Bebe.

"I'm just talking about this stuff because I know it made you both happy." Kyle said.

"I know Kyle, and I appreciate what you're doing. But the fact of the matter is that what me and Stan had is in the past now. He can barely stand talking to me anymore…"

"I don't think so Wendy. You guys still totally have a shot at making it work"

"Why aren't you sitting with Stan?"

"He's sitting back there with Bebe"

"…oh" _This can't be happening to me… _Wendy thought. _My best friend is moving in on my ex-boyfriend that I haven't even gotten over yet…god I can't believe this is happening to me._

"I don't think it has anything to do with you Wendy. Bebe said he was pissed at me and didn't want to sit with me"

"So why would he sit with Bebe!"

"Probably because it was the last seat left on the bus" Kyle smiled jokingly.

"Oh…yeah. Heh" Wendy blushed a bit. She hadn't realized how overzealous she was getting. "Well Kyle it was cool talking to you and everything, but this is my stop. I gotta get going…but thanks" Wendy smiled.

"No problem dude. At least promise you'll think about it. It sucks having Stan mope around. And you're one of like two girls who aren't totally lame. Wouldn't you want to become lame" Kyle chuckled.

"I'll think about it Kyle" Wendy smiled and turned to walk away. Bebe acted her part to keep Stan convinced she was angry at Wendy. When the bus pulled away and turned the corner, Bebe ran to catch up with her friend.

"Wendy wait up!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not mad at you at all. I just had to talk to Stan about something"

"What is he trying to switch partners to be with you? Is that it?"

"No! That's not it at all. It was…something else"

"I'm your best friend. Can't you just tell me?"

"It was kind of personal Wendy. I can't really talk to you about it."

"Whatever Bebe. Just do me a favor and at least wait until after our project is over to start dating Stan. It'll make the project a little less awkward." Wendy was starting to get that look in her eye. Bebe had seen it before. Wendy was normally a very sweet little girl, but deep inside her there was a monster of rage that would unleash itself (Ms. Ellen could attest to that…if she wasn't burnt up in outer space somewhere).

"Wendy I don't like Stan! What we were talking about was nothing like that"

"Then why can't you tell me! If you're my best friend you should be able to tell me anything!"

"Look Wendy I told Stan I wouldn't tell anyone. What kind of person would I be if I broke that promise? Just know that it has nothing to with me liking Stan or him liking me."

"Whatever. I'm going home. I'll call you about the project." Wendy stormed off before Bebe could say anything else.

_I hope our plan doesn't backfire_ Bebe thought. _If Wendy thinks I'm trying to move in on Stan, I can't imagine what Stan thinks Kyle is trying to do…_

"Dude…you wanna tell me why you were hitting on Wendy the entire bus ride home?" Stan said to Kyle as they got off the bus.

"Dude I wasn't hitting on Wendy. She was talking to me about something. I sat with her because it was the last seat left." Kyle replied.

"Well what the hell was so special that you had to talk about? How come every time I looked over you two were all smiles and stuff?"

"Calm down dude! We're just friends. I thought you didn't care about Wendy anymore anyways"

"I don't"

"Then what's up? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm just…I dunno man just a lame day I guess"

"You sure it's got nothing to do with this project thing we have to do?"

"Why would that matter?"

"You pretty much have to go out on a date with Wendy, the girl who you liked. The girl who dumped you. I could see why that would bother you."

"No it has nothing to do with that…"

"Dude you can tell me about it. I'm your best friend"

"Alright…so maybe it is a little weird. What the hell do I even say to her dude? Thanks for dumping me for Token?"

"Dude it's been a while. You guys should really consider burying the hatchet"

"What the hell does an axe being buried have to do with Wendy and me?"

"Dude never mind just take this as a chance to settle things with Wendy. The way you guys left it was…weird."

"Not by my choice"

"That doesn't mean you can't work with her to make it right"

"Whatever dude. I'm gonna go home now. Call me later so we can figure out the plan for this stupid project"

"Alright…" Kyle sighed. _I was really hoping that having Bebe talk to him would help, but it seems like it just made things worse. Why the hell do these two have to be so stubborn?_

Thoughts of the next course of action in his (and apparently now Bebe's) master plan running through his mind, Kyle walked home.

_I think I might know how to make it happen…_


	5. One More Try

"And in other news it appears as though local law enforcer Officer Barbrady has once again failed his literacy exam. When asked about the incompetence of her police force, the mayor simply replied 'Well what would you expect from a little redneck town like this?' We'll have more on that story coming up next."

Stan was sitting in his living room, watching the news. Well…watching may be an exaggeration. The news was the last channel he flipped to before his mind started wandering off. He still couldn't believe how weird his day had been. His best friend was sneaking around with his ex-girlfriend, and he wouldn't even tell him why.

Stan was still waiting on that call from Kyle. He figured that Kyle would wait a while before making the call. Kyle was a smart kid, and he knew when to give Stan his space.

_Why the hell would Garrison assign such a dumb project anyway…_Stan thought. _It's not like we're going to be married and dealing with budgets any time soon._

It was getting close to eight o'clock. _Maybe he won't even call tonight…_

As if on cue, the phone in the kitchen rang. He heard his mom pick it up.

"Hello?...oh yes he's right here. One second please." Sharon covered the receiver. "Stanley it's for you!"

"Coming" Stan walked into the kitchen and took the phone from his mom. "Hello?"

"Hi Stan"

Stan froze immediately. He was expecting a phone call from Kyle, and he was in no way prepared for this.

"Uh…hey Wendy" Stan replied weakly. "What's up?"

"Not much. I was just calling to talk about the project"

"Oh yeah. Right. We should like…figure out what we're gonna do"

"This has to be Garrison's dumbest project yet." Wendy said as she let out a small chuckle.

"Heh. Yeah definitely" Stan laughed before he was even aware of it. _Why is it that every time she talks to me I get weak…god damn it._

"So…" Wendy paused. The awkwardness of the conversation was skyrocketing. "What do you think we should do?"

_This is way too similar to asking her to go on a date with me. She sounds so…collected. _Stan was surprised…and disappointed. If she was even close to missing Stan, he figured she might show it at all by talking to him. Wendy was always an eloquent speaker, so he wasn't expecting anything major. All he got out of her was a pause, and here he was stuttering like Jimmy Valmer.

"I was thinking we could go get dinner at Willy's."

"Sounds like a good idea, Stan." His heart skipped a beat. _She actually sounds cool with it…like she wants to go._ _Maybe Bebe was right after all. _It was amazing how his mood swung from depression to slightly hopeful. "It will be easier and quicker than watching a movie." Wendy continued.

"Yeah…totally." And yet again his heart sunk. _If she wants it to be over quickly, I'm pretty sure that means that she doesn't want to spend time with me._

"Okay Stan. Tomorrow night works for me and Bebe. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah it should be alright for me and Kyle. I'll call him to make sure."

"Sounds great Stan. See you in class tomorrow"

"Yeah…bye Wendy"

"Bye Stan" The line went dead. _I couldn't have possibly made that any more awkward. _Stan hung the phone up. He started to walk up to his room.

"Stanley can I talk to you for a minute?" Sharon called to him from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom be right there" Stan did a slow turn around. He didn't exactly want relationship advice from his mom, which he knew was exactly what was coming. He walked into the kitchen where his mom was sitting down at the table.

"Sit down Stanley."

"What is it mom? I have to call Kyle."

"It'll only take a second Stanley. Was that Wendy Testaburger who just called you?"

"Yeah"

"What did she want to talk about?"

"We have this stupid project for school we have to work on."

"What's this project about?"

"We have to show that we're responsible with money and that we can balance a budget. Mr. Garrison is having us go out to either the movies or to dinner. It's like the entertainment part of it, or something."

"And you partnered up with Wendy?"

"No Mr. Garrison picked partners for us."

"Oh…I see. So how are you handling it?"

"Fine I guess."

"Stanley I know it can't be easy for you. I was your age once, and I remember what young love was like. I also remember what you were like when Wendy broke up with you."

"How did you know that we broke up? I never even told you."

"Stanley you spent a week in your room in the dark. You've never done that before. That and I ran into Mrs. Testaburger at the grocery store that weekend. She told me that Wendy told her all about it. I guess she was pretty shook up about it."

"Mom I seriously doubt that. She started dating Token right after we broke up."

"Stanley…there's a lot of things you're going to learn in life. One of them is that women are extremely emotional. We tend to make a lot of irrational decisions simply with our emotions."

"I thought she cared about me…"

"I think she did Stanley. You threw up on that girl on more than one occasion. For her to stick around, she must have really liked you. Maybe she just got confused. Did you pay attention to her?"

"Well we didn't talk for like two weeks before we broke up."

"There's your problem Stanley. Girls love attention. Wendy's an only child, so she's probably used to getting a lot of it. When you didn't pay her any, she probably thought that you stopped caring."

"But dad said that to be cool you're supposed to act like you don't care."

"Stanley don't listen to your father when it comes to advice on girls. He was never a ladies' man by any stretch. He just got lucky because I happen to like goof balls." Sharon smiled.

"Look mom none of it matters anyway. We've been broken up for a while now."

"Stan I heard some of your conversation. I can tell just by the way you were talking that you still have some feelings for her."

Stan's face was overcome with worry. _If my mom could hear it in my voice, maybe Wendy could…_

"Don't worry Stanley I don't think she thought anything like that. I know you better than anyone, and I know how you sound when you get nervous."

"Mom she sounded so…normal…like she didn't care either way."

"Well from what I remember about little Wendy, she was always very well spoken. So even if she was nervous, she probably wouldn't show it."

Stan still looked a bit depressed. He was slouching over in his chair. Sharon got that 'aww my poor baby' look on her face, and walked over to him.

"Stanley I know it seems hard, but you've got to try again. I know you really like her, and I think she might still like you. But the only way you're going to know for sure is if you go after her. You're a good little boy Stan, and a handsome young man. Just remember what I told you, and you'll do great." Sharon smiled widely and hugged her son from behind. A small smile crept onto Stan's face.

"Thanks mom. But seriously I need to call Kyle now."

"Oh right. Go ahead. And remember Stan, I'm always in your corner if you ever want to talk." Sharon continued to smile at Stan.

"Yeah I know. Thanks mom." Stan smiled back. He knew that she had to say things like that because she was his mom, but he still appreciated it. _Maybe she's right. Maybe Wendy does still like me…_ Talking to his mom brought his mood up drastically. He walked over to the phone and dialed Kyle's number.

"Hello?" Stan recognized Mrs. Broflovski's voice.

"Hi Mrs. Broflovski, it's Stan. Is Kyle there?"

"Oh hello Stanley. Yes he's right here. Just one moment"

"Hello?" Kyle picked up the phone.

"Hey dude" Stan said.

"Oh hey man…I was gonna call you but I figured you might still be pissed at me. Look I just want you to know that I don't like Wendy. Besides I would never date my best friend's ex-girlfriend. You know that, right?"

"Yeah dude it's fine. I was just in a crappy mood is all. I actually just got off the phone with Wendy a little while ago."

Kyle was surprised at his sudden change in mood. Hearing that Stan had talked with Wendy made him feel a lot better about his secret plan.

"You did?"

"Yeah dude she called to figure out what to do for the project."

_Maybe these two have a shot after all…_Kyle smiled to himself.

"What did you guys decide on?" Kyle asked.

"She said that we should go to dinner at Willy's."

"Oh that would be cool. I just hope that old bastard doesn't make us whistle for our food."

"Haha. Yeah that dude sucks ass."

"Yeah dude. So tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah if that works for you."

"Yeah man, it does. It should be…fun." Kyle smiled to himself again.

"Really? I thought you didn't want anything to do with girls."

"I…uh…I don't"

"Dude you've been acting weird lately. What's up?"

"Nothing dude, I'm totally fine."

"Alright dude whatever you say. So did you talk to Bebe about the project?"

"Yeah she called me about it. It's all set dude."

"Cool dude. Alright I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night dude." Kyle hung up the phone. _Maybe there really is a shot left for them…man I can't wait for tomorrow night. I gotta figure out what to wear…and what to do…and what to say. Wait why does it matter…you're just hanging out with some stupid girls, remember?_ Bebe's smiling face swept across his mind briefly. _Dude…maybe Stan was right. Maybe something is wrong with me…_


End file.
